


Duo's Obsession

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Duo discovers fanfiction and the others worry about him.





	

Duo's Obsession

 

Four boys in various stages of boredom lounged in the small living room. A television was tuned to an old re-run and they all watched without really seeing.

A fifth boy flew through the room on the way to the kitchen, an unkempt braid swinging behind him. Duo grabbed a slice of cold pizza and a beer. Waving the pizza in a greeting to the other boys, he ran back to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What is up with Duo?" Quatre asked. He was sure that Duo had been wearing the same clothes for two days now.

The only answer he got to his question was three shrugs. 

"C'mon, guys," Quatre persisted. "I'm really worried about him."

"He's just been spending a lot of time on his computer," Heero spoke up.

"But he's never done that to the exclusion of all else. For the past month, what have you seen Duo doing when he's not on a mission? He's either watching his favorite t.v. shows or on the computer. That's all." Quatre's eyebrows furrowed, "It's not like him to be so obsessive."

Wufei snorted. "It is just like him. Remember last year when he was convinced that Debbie on "Queer As Folk" was really his long lost mother?"

"And how he begged for months for those Fushigi Yugi vid discs for Christmas," Trowa added.

"Okay," Quatre grudgingly admitted, "but I still think that this is worse. Whatever it is this time."

Trowa looked at Heero. "Maybe you could find out what he's been doing."

Heero nodded and turned back to the t.v. "Mission accepted."

 

Two days later, Duo had, thankfully, showered and changed clothes, but still spent almost 20 hours a day in front of the t.v. or computer. Since he wasn't really bothering anyone, his housemates were reluctant to confront him directly, but they were watching him closely.

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa met in the kitchen to discuss their braided friend. 

"Any news yet from Heero?" Quatre asked. The other two shook their heads.

"I did notice some weird behavior," Trowa started.

"This is Duo we're talking about," Wufei reminded him.

"I know that," Trowa frowned. "I mean, weird even for Duo. Yesterday he was going around mumbling nursery rhymes."

"Nursery rhymes?" Quatre blinked.

"Well, I think it was nursery rhymes." Trowa looked confused. "It sounded like he was saying 'little boy blue, little boy blue.'"

Wufei added, "Have you noticed that lately whenever a fire engine goes by he runs to the window, and I could swear he's drooling!"

"Drooling over fire engines?" Quatre was looking more and more puzzled.

Wufei just shrugged with a 'got me,' kind of look.

"Oh, Wufei," Quatre pulled something from his pocket. He unfolded several pieces of paper. "I found these sketches that Duo was drawing," he colored slightly, "I think they're pictures of you and Zechs."

"What?" Wufei grabbed the pages and his eyes got wide. "Wait a second. It looks kinda like…no this isn't me or Zechs. See, down here at the bottom he wrote 'Gage and Shan,' " Wufei looked up. "Who are they?"

The only answers he got were two blank stares. The boys continued to sit, puzzling over Duo's behavior.

 

Later that night Heero called the three into the living room to discuss the problem.

"Okay, here's what's going on. Duo has been reading and writing fanfiction online."

Quatre asked, "What's fanfiction?"

"Well, it's…stories that people make up about their favorite characters, mostly those from television or anime."

"So what is Duo writing about?" 

Heero frowned at Wufei. He was hoping no one would ask that.

"I haven't had a chance to access the files that he wrote. However, I have been able to track what he has been reading, and those stories are…well, they're mostly about us."

"What!" Wufei and Trowa both practically leapt off the couch. 

"Is he giving out classified information?"   
"Is he revealing our location?"   
"He's putting our lives at stake!"   
"I'll kill him!"

Heero held up his hands to calm the other two. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Everything is done anonymously." 

After Trowa and Wufei had reluctantly taken their seats, Heero sat down opposite them and tried to explain.

"Apparently, in some alternate universe, there is a show about us, or at least about five young Gundam pilots with the same names as ours."

Quatre's eyes were large. "A sh-show? About us?"

Heero nodded and Wufei glared at him.

"What is this alternate universe crap? If it's an alternate universe how are we able to even read about it on the net?"

Again Heero shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

Trowa spoke up quietly. "What is the name of this show?"

Heero's color deepened. "Gundam Wing."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Wufei spoke.

"If it's about all of us then why is it named after your Gundam?"

Heero stood and threw his hands up in the air. "Listen, guys, I didn't write all this stuff. I'm just telling you what I've found."

Quatre had a kind of dreamy look on his face. "Is it live action or anime?"

Heero glanced at him. "Anime. I found some still pictures on the net that were actually quite good." He grimaced, "The characterizations seem a little two-dimensional, though."

"Are the stories about us…nice?" Quatre looked like a pleading child.

Heero smirked, "Er, yeeessss, mostly, although some of them are a bit….unusual."

Trowa raised one eyebrow to encourage Heero to elaborate.

Heero sighed, "Most of the stories are about us…together."

Wufei frowned, "Well, we worked together sometimes."

"No, no. I mean together." Heero held Wufei's eyes until he saw a dawning awareness and shock come over the Chinese boy's face.

Quatre let out a squeak, then slapped a hand across his mouth. His large aqua eyes stared at Trowa.

Heero caught the look and was quick to respond. "No one has been spying on us or leaking any information. It's all just speculation and fantasy." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Hell, most of the stories end up with Duo and I together."

Quatre sputtered, "But you're not even-" He slapped his hand across his mouth again. 

Heero glared at him. "I know that!"

Trowa smiled, "Maybe that's why Duo likes these stories so much." He received another glare for that.

Wufei was standing with his arms crossed. "And what about me?"

Heero grinned at him, "You're usually left out or tacked on in a threesome as an afterthought."

The Chinese boy sputtered, he started to exclaim "injustice!" and then realized that he should feel relieved. He sat down and pouted.

"I think the next step would be for Heero to determine the nature of the stories that Duo is posting," Trowa stated, "and to make sure that no one knows who he is."

Heero nodded. "I'm pretty sure that no one knows his identity. The people who post stories use pen names." He smirked, "Can you imagine, people writing about us while Duo is right there amongst them writing about us as well?"

"Yeah," Wufei rolled his eyes, "it boggles the mind."

Quatre looked worried, "As long as he's writing nice stuff…"

"That reminds me…" Heero gave Quatre a teasing look. "I seem to recall seeing a story where you had Trowa locked up as your love slave. But I'm sure that Duo didn't write that one."

Poor Quatre turned several different shades within a few seconds and he looked as if he would choke. Trowa patted him on the back and scowled at Heero. "That's enough, Yuy."

Wufei was sitting with his head in his hands. "We still need to find a way to peel Maxwell off that computer every now and then."

The Japanese boy nodded. "That's the next step of my 'mission.' "

 

A loud "whoop" was heard from Duo's room and soon the braided boy bounded out to hug the first person he found. It happened to be Quatre, who didn't really mind, but was a bit confused.

"What is it, Duo?"

Duo spun Quatre around before setting him down and running off to the kitchen for a coke. 

"I got six favorable replies to my post!" Duo's eyes got a dreamy look. "They liked it…" He sighed, sipped his drink, then perked up and ran off to his room again.

Quatre could only stare at the door to Duo's room. "That boy…" he shook his head. "I hope Heero knows what he's doing."

 

Heero knocked on the door to Duo's room. Hearing a distracted "come in," Heero entered and closed the door behind him. Duo glanced in his direction but immediately went back to studying the screen before him. 

"Yeah, Hee-chan, what's up?"

Heero winced at the nickname that Duo had picked up from his readings. Pushing away from the door, he walked over to sit at the foot of the bed near Duo's desk.

"Duo, we need to talk."

"Mmhmm," Duo's eyes never left the screen.

"Duuu-oooo," Heero stood and waved his hands in front of the other boy's face. "Pay attention."

Duo scowled at him. "I always pay attention to you," he said, but his eyes kept darting back towards the computer screen.

"The guys and I have been worried about you. You're spending too much time in front of the computer. The only thing you'll take a break for is watching t.v. and that's just as bad!"

Duo gaped at him. "Heero. I can't believe that you, of all people, would accuse anyone of spending too much time on the computer."

Heero flushed. "Well, it's not just the time." He looked down at the floor. "We're a little worried about what you're writing. I mean, about us." He bit his lip and glanced up at Duo's face.

The American boy wasn't surprised. He knew that sooner or later, Heero would figure out what he had been doing.

Duo's face lit up. "Oi, Heero. You don't have to worry about that. I'm always real nice to us." Grinning, he added, "I do try to find creative ways to kill Relena off, though." His face suddenly flushed and he looked down at his lap. "And I haven't posted any lemons yet. I kinda like reading them, though." He looked up through his bangs to judge Heero's reaction.

Heero had figured out pretty early on in his search what "lemons" were and his face flushed to match Duo's. "Well, as long as it's nothing too….weird."

Duo shook his head. "Mostly just romantic stuff," His eyes got wide, "But you should see some of the stuff other people have written! I mean," he grinned, "I never knew I was capable of things like that!"

"Baka." Heero gave him a lopsided smile. "Promise me that you'll take a break now and then or you know what your punishment will be, right?"

Duo rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, no more Cowboy Bebop." He sighed, "I love that show."

It was Heero's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes," he said dryly, "I think we know."

 

Duo's friends were all relieved when he actually joined them for supper and stayed in the living room to chat and watch t.v. before going to bed. Heero had checked on him a little while ago. The computer was off and Duo was already sound asleep in his bed.

With a tired sigh, Heero removed his shoes and sat in front of his laptop. There was just one more thing he wanted to check out. Connecting to the site, he found what he was looking for. 

Ah, yes, there it was….  
Mission…….Arcadia.

The end.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
You may have noticed references to other GW fics:  
"Little Boy Blue" by Jade  
"Inferno's Touch" by Ravynfyre (the fire engine reference)  
"Two Divided by Zero" by Lasha Lee (Gage and Shan)  
"Mission Arcadia" by bonne & von

All are archived at gwaddiction.com and I highly recommend them.


End file.
